Neon Genesis Megadoomer
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: Dib Membrane has been called by his father to become the pilot of Megadoomer Unit 01, in an effort to destroy the apocalyptic force of the Invaders, who threaten to annihilate humanity in the form of the cataclysm known as Impending Doom.


"Stupid phone, not working at a time like this." muttered Dib Membrane. He slammed the phone down back onto the receiver and let out a sigh of exasperation. He slowly began to sulk his way out of the phone booth, discouraged about how he wasn't able to contact his father, the 'great' Dr. Membrane. Or so he was told he was great, but given he hadn't seen him in so long or even talked to him for just as long made him doubt the information he was being given.

Suddenly- BOOM!

Dib fell backwards from the sudden shockwave that rattled the earth with such immense force. He quickly scrambled to find cover, but unfortunately, the only cover he was able to obtain happened to be the phone booth. The young black-haired 14-year-old darted into the cramped structure and shut the door, hoping he could be protected from whatever malevolent forced lurked on the outside.

Then he watched with terror as an Invader lumbered by.

He had never seen one so up close before, but he had wished to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, that would no longer be, as the Invader made its way through the city, elegantly not destroying any buildings in its path.

'I wonder what it's looking for...' mused Dib to himself.

Then out of the blue, a blue car came screeching to a halt in front of Dib,

scaring the living daylights out of him. He slowly made his way out of the phone

booth and to the car, unsure of what was about to ensue.

Suddenly, the car door swung open and a hand shot our, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside the vehicle.

Dib landed upside down on the car seat, and nearly threw up from the sudden application of Gs as the car sped away from the vicinity of the Invader.

"Ow! What the-mrrrppp-hell are you doing?" groaned Dib. He struggled to get his head straight, but given how fast the car was going, it was difficult to do so.

"Your father sent me to get you!" spoke an oddly high voice. "I'm the project coordinator, Zita! Nice to meet you, Dib!"

"Mmrrrpp-likewise." And with that, Dib opened the window and vomited all over the side of the car.

Zita sighed. "I guess I'll have to hit the car wash tomorrow..."

. . .

"How many missiles do we have left?"

"We're all out!"

"Dammit!"

Deep within the Command Center, all the military men struggled to find a method to destroy the Invader. The giant green creature walked with impressive intelligence on the giant screen, each step clearly heard by the fearful yet determined humans at HQ.

"Have the spelldrives finished analyzing that thing yet?" barked Sgt. Slab Renkel.

"Yes, sir! We have identified him the third Invader, Tenn! She seems to have no vulnerable point, but we're trying to find the next best thing!"

Renkel grabbed the young soldier, a Private Letter M, by the neck, brought him

up to his eye level. and screamed " I DON'T CARE, JUST FIND A WAY TO KILL IT!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" And with that, he dropped with a thud back into his chair.

"You know, we still have Dr. Membrane's project that just recently finished completion." stated the Science Officer, Miss Bitters, a mean old hag if there ever was one.

"I refuse to let the nut case use his giant robot buffoonery! Remember what

happened in Antarctica?!" Renkel responded.

"That wasn't with one of the Units. That was one of the Invaders." Bitters shot back.

"Gah! Tenn is coming this way!" shouted Private Sara in a panic.

Renkel's gaze shot to the screen where, sure enough, the third Invader was on her way towards HQ.

The sergeant then sighed. All the weapons had been exhausted, leaving only one option.

"MEMBRANE!" he barked. A tall white figure appeared next to him.

"You have your greenlight. This better work." grumbled the soldier.

"It will." spoke the Doctor, and then turned to Miss Bitters. "Is Zita back with my son?" He inquired.

"Not yet."

Membrane said nothing for a second or two.

Then, finally-

"Prepare Mega-01."

. . .

Dib and Zita watched as the giant metallic doors opened before the duo. Slowly, they entered the facility, Dib,admiring the complex structuring, all of a sudden bumped into the back of Zita. She seemed to be admiring something in the opposite direction of where he was looking. He didn't seem to care, though, as he continued to admire the facility in all its insane technological glory. But none of that could compare to the monstrosity that loomed over him from behind.

"Greetings, Dib." spoke an ominous voice from above him. The boy spun around and looked up. On a platform that seemed to be suspended in darkness, stood Dr. Membrane himself. Dib's eyes widened at the sight of his old man. He hadn't seen him in years, ages in fact. When the sight of the white clad doctor hit his eyes, his first words were "Why did you call me here? I thought you didn't want me!"

Membrane didn't move a muscle, not even a twitch. It was almost... inhuman.

"Nevermind that. I need you to fulfill your new purpose." He finally said.

"Purpose...?"

And with that, an X-shaped structure consisting of floodlights flashed on. Dib gasped at the sight that revealed itself to him.

It was a gigantic, alien-looking mech. It was blue and black in colour, and possessed a humanoid likeness. Strangely enough, it had eyes, eyes that looked like it gave the impression that there a living thing inside it. It stared at Dib, as if trying to communicate with him. It made the poor youngster uneasy, but it also filled him with a sense of familiarity. Bizarrely enough, Dib began to reach out to it unknowingly, but quickly recoiled after realizing what he was doing, and lowered his head shamefully.

Membrane smirked. "Do you know what this?" He asked. Dib shook his head. He had NEVER seen anything like it. It was almost nightmarish, and he personally didn't want to know.

"This is a Megadoomer." Membrane spoke after a long, and painful, silence.

Dib said nothing.

"And you are going to pilot it."

"WHAT?!" exploded Dib. Zita, who Dib had forgotten about, suddenly piped up. "Are you sure he's ready? We don't even know if he's capable of piloting it at all!"

"If Dib won't do it, then Gaz will." was Membrane's response to the outcry.

"Gaz? But she hasn't recovered fully from when Mega-00 went crazy!" retorted Zita.

"Wait, who's Gaz?" inquired Dib.

Suddenly, the door wooshed open to reveal a young girl, who looked close to Dib's age, with bandages and casts adorning her slender, pale figure. Dib felt an immediate sense of deja vu as she entered the hanger, on a stretcher pushed by some personnel.

"Gaz." semi-barked Membrane.

A few seconds of silence passed before-

"Yes... sir?" She spoke with a deathly whisper, before wincing in pain.

"Prepare to pilot Mega-01. One of the Invaders has made itself present."

One of Gaz's eyes had been covered by a bandage, but her other eye was exposed and remained closed. Dib watched as it opened and looked at him with a beautiful amber eye that faintly began to shed a tear.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

Suddenly, an explosion could be here from above the surface (the facility was underground) and some of the lights from the ceiling snapped from their place and began to plummet to where Dib, Zita, and Gaz were placed. Zita ran out of the way, pushing Gaz's stretcher out of the way, and Dib ran the opposite direction, but had tripped. He watched in terror as one of the lights' shadow enlarged slowly around his body. He awaited his eventual demise, his uneventful life flashing before his 14-year-old eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing and breaking lights erupted in Dib's ears. But, strangely, his body was not crushed from their immense weight. Slowly, Dib arose from his position on the ground and looked around. Zita stood, mouth agape, from the other end of the hanger. He looked above him, and to his shock and surprise, a giant metal hand was outstretched over him. The Megadoomer had activated on its own, for reasons unknown, and had protected Dib from the falling lights. It had saved him.

Membrane had watched the whole ordeal from his high and mighty platform, and had not moved one bit. Gaz slowly lifted her head, dragging herself through god awful amounts of pain, to look upon the boy.

Dib walked out from the shadow of the monstrous mech's hand, faced his father, and finally muttered…

"I'll do it."

**TO BE CONTINUED… **(maybe…)

A Note From The Author

Now before you put me on trial and shoot me, let me explain.

I have two other projects that are nearing completion. It has been EXTREMELY difficult to finish them both, because school is breaking my back with homework, and family issues have been making it motherf*cking impossible to do anything! But, be forewarned, because I am not going down that easily!

First off, my El Tigre collaboration with an author named deppyandnikki is near finished, and as I write this, I can assure the story will be finished before the end of the month (which is March 2014).

Secondly, the finale to WRAITH is its infant stages, but it's gonna be awesome. Well, I think it will be. But that'll be up to you guys.

So, why am I posting this? This is an OLD idea of mine, the 'forbidden fusion' of Invader Zim and my all-time favorite anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. I wrote this f*cking ages ago. This is essentially my great big tribute to Eva and the cartoon that brought me into fanfiction in the first place.

I have no idea if I'll continue this. If the feedback is good enough, I'll continue. If not, well… I'll leave it up for the hell of it.

Stay tuned, ladies and gents. I'm still alive, and I ain't going anywhere.

Vielen dank,

Shadow's Personal Assistance.


End file.
